Raina: The Uchiha Daughter
by SpottedStar
Summary: Raina Uchiha is the spitting image of her father, but can following in his footsteps be as easy as it sounds. She's about to learn that chakura's not the only thing she might have a hard time controling, but also her life. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Raina: The Uchiha Daughter**

To Raina Uchiha her life couldn't be better. Raina was just your average 13 year-old genin, well that's what her mother said. Raina knew she was a true Uchiha, she had her father's dark hair, and unreadable eyes. Her outfit of choice was quite similar to what he used to wear when he was young, a sky blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She noticed that at certain times when she was trying to figure out her teamates next move, her eyes turned red. She definatly felt proud to be an Uchiha.

Raina had a older brother, Nacuroo Uchiha. When you first look at him you'd think he was a clown. He had Sakura's pink hair, but it was a little lighter than what it used to be. He spiked his hair up to make it look cool. He normally wore a tight red t-shirt, andblack running pants. He was only one year older than Raina, which he used against her all the time. He was the spitting image of their mother, but had a personality all his own. His laid back, no one can beat me attitude, had all the girls chasing after him. Raina knew that when it came to his training though, he was all hard core.

Nacuroo felt that it was resposibilite to protect Raina from any boys that even attempted to talk to her, which he soon found was punished by Raina reading his diary to his next girlfriend. Raina never really did find the right boy for her, she was more concerned with her training, and learning to use chakura wisly.

Her teamate, Luke, would continuiously tell her how beautiful she was. The only answer he would recieve, was a quick nod from the young Uchiha.

Then there was her other teamate Ricky, he hated her for all she was worth. One time, after Raina had accidently burned the tip of his dogs tail doing a fireball jutsue, he tried to blast her with shurican. Of course she avoided this easily.

Then there was her sensie Eric Mattimeo. He was a strong sensie, but a unknown legend. No one knew anything about his past, except that at the age of 16 he became a jonin.

It was a beautiful summer day and all Raina could think about was starting the days training and learning more tactics. She laid down on the grass waiting for the rest of her team to come. She closed her eyes, focusing her other senses. She could hear the the light wind blowing the grass from side to side. She could smell the fresh air and the flowers. Then she heard an almost silent russtle, it wasn't the grass, someone was stalking her. She stood up and gave a small strech, not really caring how skilled her opponet was. She took out a shurican and watched as the bushes began to move more rapidly. She shook her head, then threw the shurican. "Crap! I could have had you."

"Ricky, you'll never sneak attack me. Grow up were not at the acadamy anymore." The shurican came ripping through the bushes once more but Raina caught it, when it was just inches from her face. "Don't mess with me Ricky. I came here to train not play a stupid game of cat and mouse." Raina knew she was being harsh, but hey this was Ricky. He already hated her so what was the point in trying to make friends.

"Hi Raina, you look beautiful today." Luke had come up behind her. Raina turned to him and nodded. She didn't know why she never said thank you to such a compliment, she just nodded. Ricky began to push his way out of the bushes. His dark brown hairsplit in the middle where the shurican had cut it. Luke's light brown hair was a little messy, but his soft face and green eyes made up for it. All Ricky had was his hair. He's gruff face and amber eyes were enough to scare the toughest shinobe.

"You're all here, good." Raina looked around but saw nothing. "A true ninja can see through-." "To late sensie!" Raina took out herkunia and threw it at the tree her sensie was hiding in. "There's no tricking your senses, Raina." She glowed at the praise.

----

Raina was sitting at the table talking to her mother when all of a sudden, Naruto came crashing through the door. "Hi Sakura is Sasuke here, I need to tell him something? It's really, really,really important. Almost urgent." Raina couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's entry.

"Umm...he's out back with Nacuroo, I think they're-."

"Ok thanks, I'll go get him." Raina watched as Naruto shut the door and ran around the other side of the house. She began to laugh histerically at what had just happened. Sakura was standing there a curious look on her face.

"Can I go see what they're up to?" Raina pleaded.

"Yes go ahead. I do find it quite odd though, Naruto rarely acts that way. I hope everything is all right."

Raina slipped out the door and around the house. She saw Naruto talking to Sasuke. Her father looked as if he were worried or scared. Then Sasuke pointed to the house, obviously addressing Nacuroo. Her brother just shrugged and went inside. Then Naruto started to tug at Sasuke's sleeve, and they began to run around the house and down the street. Raina's curiosity took hold of her and dragged her down the street, quietly following her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Raina carefully hid behind some bushes, trying to make as little noise as possible. _He dosen't even know I'm here. I'm good. _Thought Raina.She could hear her father talking in a sort of desperate, hushed voice.

"I didn't expect you to come so soon, I've yet to prepare my family." He said.

Raina pushed the bushes apart gently, and peered through them. "Who's she!" She hissed under her breath.

She saw atall girl, with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Sasuke had his arm around her and was some what craddeling her. "I don't know how they will react to such a change, you know me being their father and all. I don't want them to think I don't love them."

Raina ripped away from the bushes, leaving them to mend back into shape, and took off down the street. "No, he wouldn't abandoned us, would he? Who was she, and why was she so close to him?" Raina was practically ripping the hair out of her head. "Why would he have to cheat on mom?" Raina said as she started to cry.

----

Raina laid on the grass the next day, thinking of the events from the night before. She decided it would be best to push it out of her mind, at least til after training was over. She heard silent, but smooth foot steps. "Raina you look very beautiful today." Raina sat up, and looked Luke straight in the eyes.

"Th-thank y-you Luke." Had she just stammered when talking to Luke.

"You're very much so welcome." Said Luke with a look of astonishment on his face.

Then came Ricky, he was looking espeacialy craby today. "Long night." He said gruffly as he sat down. Luke sat down beside Raina, accidently touching his hand to hers, but he quickly pulled it away as did Raina. "Oh, it's love." Ricky taunted.

"Don't mess with me Ricky, I'm not in the mood." Raina warned.

"You two should totally date eachother...oops that means you have to lower your self on the social sercet again, Raina." Ricky knew he had gone to far.

"You are so dead!" Raina shot up, wishing she could know what he was going to say next. "Want to continue your statments!" She hissed. Ricky's eyes opened ten times there normal size.

"W-what's wr-wrong with y-you?" He stammered.

"I'm angerie, what else is new." She saw Luke sort of peek over her shoulder, and his eyes grew wide. "What's different about me?" She asked Luke.

"Your eyes they're...red."

"Oh yah, that happens sometimes, never mind it."

Then Eric appered coming over the hill. "Ok, mind it, mind it." Raina began to rub her eyes like crazy.

"Good morning team, did you not get enough sleep Raina?" He asked in a chuckle. Raina stopped rubbing her eyes to look at her sensie. "Why my dear, your Uchiha heritage serves you well."

"What do you man sensie?" She asked.

"Come with me." Raina stood up and walked with her sensie. "Twas said that when Sasuke was your age, he develped sharingon too. You have a very specail gift that no one else can have, use it wisely. The sharingon allows you to read you opponets next move when in battle."

"I have a kakagenki, that' so cool!" Raina yelled.

----

Nacuroo was walking home with Raina, the people parted as they walked by. "Hey Uchiha!" Yelled a daring voice. No one ever really called out Nacuroo, but no one dared to call out Raina. She grabbed her brothers wrist and pulled him onward, until she heard the person yell; "Come on Raina, I'm calling you out, or are you just afraid that I'll tell the truth to this crowd." Raina stopped, it was Ricky who was calling her out.

"Go ahead bird brain, tell every one that Luke touched my hand, I don't care." Raina saw Nacuroo's eyes light up, and he started to look around him, oviously looking for Luke.

"Keen senses, astonishing skill, that thing with your eyes. Raina Uchiha, I accuse you of being a demon." Raina stopped dead in her tracks and let go of her brother's wrist.

"I'm an Uchiha, great skills and senses come naturally to me, and as for my eyes..." Raina stopped her sentence and watched Ricky's hand movements, he was reaching for his kunia. Raina took out a shurican just in time and blocked his on coming kunia. Ricky turned to the crowd of people, which was a big mistake. "Shadow clone justue!" Raina yelled. "That's a little trick I learned from Naruto Uzamaki." Raina didn't plan to attack, just intimadate.

Before Raina could do anything further Sasuke and Naruto intervined. "Raina I told to only use that justue when you really needed it." Naruto scorned.

"Raina!" Raina flinched as her fathers deep voice called her name. "What, dare I ask is going on here!" Raina was afraid to answer, one word out of place and her father would use it against her.

"He called me out, father. I wasn't planning on hurting him just..." Raina shivered as her father turned around to face her, his eyes were as cold and unreadable as stone.

"Dad..." Nacuroo tried to step in, but one look from Naruto and Sasuke was enough to freeze his words cold. "

I know Naruto, I know...but-!" Raina was cut off by her fumming father.

"Raina no buts, we strickly said NOT to use that justue only when you need it!" Sasuke grinded his teeth together to keep from yelling.

"Ricky started it, I swear I was not going to hurt him.. and besides Naruto used it all the time when he was younger!" Raina yelled

"Thats not the point!" Sasuke yelled

"Oh, so, Naruto could do it when ever he wants, but I-." Rania was cut off by the sudden loss of breath as she toppled to the ground. She twisted around to see Ricky on top of her holding a shurican just inches away from her head. Raina twisted to get a hold of Ricky, her arm shot out and her elbow connected with his face sending him spralling away. Ricky wiped the blood that was flowing freely from his mouth away with the back of his hand

"Tell me Uchiha.. do you like to kill?" he asked. Raina's eyes grew red and she started towards him,kunia at the ready

"Shut up you idot, you have no right!" Luke yelled pushing his way though the crowd

"What? I have no right to tell these people Riana could kill them if she wanted?" Ricky sneered "Your not her keeper, so back off Luke." Luke glared at Ricky ready to kill him, when Sasuke grabbed Raina's arm

"Your comming home!" He growled in a low voice, which told he was trying very hard not to snap. Naruto stood between to two boys

"I think you shoud go home too, all of you..." He said. His eyes which usally portrayed happieness, were stone cold and evey one in the crowd scampered away.

Luke still stared at Ricky for a long moment and Ricky got up and walked past Luke stopping for a split second next to him to hiss out "You and her daddy can't stand by her side forever." Luke's eyes flashed and he gave one last death glare at Ricky before he turned away.

----

After recieving a long lecture from her father, Raina was ready to go home.

"Raina may I walk you home?" Luke asked. Raina looked at her father, he sighed and she nodded

"Sure... thanks". The sun was setting behind the mountins a small breeze lifted Raina's hair. A squirrel nawned on an accorn then scampered away at the sight of people

"H...how are you?" Luke asked hoping he had not said the wrong thing

"I'm fine you?" Riana replied absentmindly looking at the sky. Soft colors of pink, blue, red, and orange spread accross the sky as the sun went to sleep, and the moon went to play. "Its pretty.." she said. Luke nodded looking at the sky, he blushed debating if he should attempt to hold her hand. He blushed more when Riana's soft hand slid into his. A slight blush played accross Raina's cheeks and she looked at Luke "Thanks for standing up for me back there." She whispered

"No problem I just could not let him be mean to you." Luke replied. They walked in slience till they got close to Raina's house, Lukes was just a block away.

"Thanks Luke." Raina said and began to walk to her house. Luke smiled and went home as well. As Raina waved good by to Luke, she thought she saw a dark figure off in the distance. "Who is thatI wounder..?" she thought. She ignored it and began to walk down the desserted street. The figure appered to be picking up speed may be even running. She stopped and stared at the figure getting ready if this was going to be an attack."Well who ever it is, they're not friendly." She said to herself. The figure shot a kunia at her, it was to fast for her to dogde it. It shot into her shoulder and she winced grabing it out. She felt as if this danger was to real and if she didn't do something, she wasen't going to make it to dawn.

"So I was to fast for you?" The figure said, his voice gripping like venom.

"Ricky!" She screeched, unable to contain her astonishment.

"There's no one here to save you now Raina, not even your little boy friend Luke can save you." Ricky was behind her now,and every time he spoke a word Raina felt more helpless. "So, Raina.. what would you like? A quick death... or a long painful one" He hissed. Raina closed her eyes. She wasen't going to let it end here.

Then something clicked, she didn't know what, but she was seeing through the deseption."My father once told me of a long lost EX family member. His name was Itachi, how I could not see through your hate and desire to kill is beyond me. You're the son of Itachi, and I was told that I was the one to deal with you." Raina felt his kunai against the back of her neck but it didn't matter. Raina twisted around kicking out Rickys feet."You'll regret the day you tried to kill Uchiha's daughter." She hissed.

"Good distraction Ricky, you're truely the best there is. Do you reconize me?" Raina froze it was Itachi himself coming to kill the hier to the Uchiha Clan.

"So, this was a set up! I would have expected better from thefatal Itachi."

"Your father has taught you skill,but he forgot manners for your superiours!" She felt something hit her hard in the back. It was a demon wind shurican.

"You forget to easily Itchiha. I have a family like no other, and they're watching you." Raina was struggling for breath, but she knewher brother all too well."You see Itachi there are many of us, but only two younger generations. Him and I are so close, he would spy on me if I was getting a walk home from a boy." Nacuroo's pink hair was now visable along with Sasuke's raven black hair "You under estimate the will power of a over protective brother and father, Itachi."

Itachi gave another cold sneer "More blood to be shed onto your hands Raina.." Itachi dissapered in a split second and he came into view right behind Nacuroo holding a knife to his exsposed neck.

Raina froze, her heart was pounding in her chest."Itchia don't kill him! You found me first...I should be the first to go." Her father looked at her, a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Oh I have plans for you Raina.." Itachi said coldly. Raina felt a shiver go down her spine as he hissed these words. She was laying on the ground useless.

"You kill her, I'll kill you." Came an all to familar voice.

"Luke!" Raina gasped

"On the contray I'll kill him if you ever step near." Itachi hissed. It was to late though, Ricky restrained Luke.

Raina's heart lurched, every one she knew and loved was going to be killed by the one man she feared most. She had already lost a lot of blood from the gash in her back and it seemed as if all hope was lost. Suddenly she saw a quick flash, it was a code."Itachi I need to tell you a tale before any of us are killed here. There once was a man named Eric Mattimeo, he was strong and wise. Wise enough to know every inch of the Uchiha skill and talent. Strong enough to take you down." She watched as a quick figure grabbed Nacuroo and safely pulled him away from Itachi. "That man is here today and he's ready to fight." Eric stopped in front of Raina and let go of Nacuroo.

"Sis, let me see that gash in your back." Nacuroo focused his chacura and ran his finger across the gash, and right before her eyes it healed.

"Nacuroo were...how...mom?" She finally concluded.

"You may have been healed, Raina, but I asure you my father will kill you." Ricky yelled, still holding hiskunia to Luke's throat.

"Can it bird brain." Raina was still weak from the loss of blood, and she still refused to take her eyes off thekunia that was pressing against Luke's neck. "Hey, Ricky, listen," Raina had a crazy idea that she hoped worked for only a second. "I know I was mean to you but...um...I was thinking if you let Luke go I can give you the sharingon."

Nacuroo slapped her in the back of the head. "Are you crazy!"

"No, but Ricky is dobe enough to make the trade." She hissed. Sasuke stared at Raina, shocked, stunned, and appauled.

"Fine,but no funny stuff, or it's your throat." Raina nodded to her father,and began to move towards Ricky.

"Don't think this means my plans for you are different."Raina nodded she lowered her head as she walked towards Ricky. She remembered how startled he had been when he had first seen the sharingon.

"Well then...?" Raina raised her head and glared at him. He gasped from fright and shuddered. Raina gave a kick and knocked him over, then got straight to buisness.

"Luke I'm going to need you, Nacuroo, and Eric to cover me...I'm going in for a strike."

"Raina, you're to weak, Itachi will be able to take you down easily." Nacuroo had a worried expression on his face.

"You and I both work as a squad, the Uchiha blood runs through our veins like wildfire. The sharingon has possesed us both." Nacuroo got the message and lowered his head, as did Raina.

"Our father swore he would not die until Itachi was killed. Let the sharingon provide the security he needs to die in peace." As both of the siblings raised their heads it was apparent how much they wanted this to end. Nacuroo and Raina both revealed the sharingon, and now they were ready to bring one bad seed down.

"It's go time, lets bring him to his knees!" Eric yelled. Raina stummbled to her feet, it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She ran as fast as she could, and it seemed as if all the lost energy was returning to her. The closer she got to Itachi, the more she feared for her father. This man could kill him in an instant, and then would be the rest of her family. Her father wasn't moving, he was watching with great pride as her and Nacuroo were working together. He was making a perfect target of himself.

"Not for my life, as long I'm still breathing that man will not hurt any one else." She whispered under her breath. She was getting close enough to strike but she stopped dead in her tracks. "Horse...Tiger. Fire b--..." She stopped, she could sense Itachi's shock, and fear."It's apparent that we are a shock to you!" Nacuroo said with a grin as wide as a banana.

"I have many allies, they will catch you when the time is right." Itachi's eyes displayed no emotion. "Now, let me show you something young Uchiha." He pointed to Ricky who nodded solemly, then closed his eyes and dissappered into the dark, Itachi also closed his eyes. "You and your brother can't read my moves if you can't read my eyes. We are skilled in the art of silet kill, I dare not take mercy on you."

"I don't give a crap anymore! You think you're stronger, but you're not! You see Itachi, I may be weak but there is a demon inside every one, but it must be unleashed at the right time. I believe that time is now!" Raina focused her senses, she had to summon as much anger and rage as she could, but at the same time keep her sanity. Itachi gave a look as if he had no idea what to do next. Raina started to sprint towards Itachi, her eyes turning red as she sped up as fast as she could. Itachi merly caught her by the throat, then threw her to the ground. "He's faster than me...not good." Raina said to herself. She got back up, she wasen't going to quite...not til Itachi was dead. She closed in, sprinting up as she grabbed her kunia, aiming it for Itachi's head.

"What do you think your doing?" Someone hissed grabbing Raina's wrist with his long snake like tongue, brining her crashing to the ground.

Itachi sneered at Raina "Do you really think I'd let you come this close to me?" Luke started to run over to help Raina, but was forced to stop, shock pulsing through him.

"How...how did you become a snake...or whatever you are!" Luke gasped.

"A gift...from father to ssson. My father convinced Orochimaru to give me some of his snake power. Sasuke's not the only one who can survive the curse mark!" Ricky put a kunia to Rania's neck "Don't come any closssser or I WILL kill her!" Luke looked him in the eyes, then froze with fear.

"I saw my...my d-death!" Luke yelled, he looked behind him, Nacuroo and Eric had stopped oviously seeing their deaths, as he had. Sasuke knew their fear, and knew they could die from fear alone...as he almost did. Then he heard an ear piercing scream that sent shivers down his spine. Ricky had Raina pinned to the ground, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Fore see your death, and be paralized with fear." Raina thrashed violently, screaming at the top of her lungs. Eric and Nacuroo were still paralized with fear, but Luke was clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth.

"Let her go, or you WILL become dead!" Luke launched himself at Ricky, striking him in the torrso. He dropped Raina who was still screaming and thrashing. "Raina...Raina you're ok now." Luke reasurred her. She stopped and hugged him so hard, he choked. The nights fog was clearing, and soon many by standers would gather to see the outcome of the battle. Itachi straightened up, he knew that Raina was the center heart of this group.

"Itachi," Raina began very,very weakly, this time her plan was flawless. "I offer you a life time of services in return for my family's life." As she lowered her head in a, fake, shameful manner, Luke saw a small wink.

"Why child, you speak words of weakness, that of which I thrive. Those who dare beg for mercy will not recieve it!" Itachi turned his back to Luke and the gang to strike Raina. Eric- who had regained his composure- focused his chakura to his legs, giving him a great deal of speed. Not even in the blink of an eye, Eric quickly punched Itachi in the head. Raina was forced to move away, due to the kunia falling towards her. She saw a flash of familar raven black hair, then the kunia was gone. Raina's first thought was:Oh now he's moving. Ok well now we can make a break for it.

Then she stopped herself, all she had been doing is negotiating, dodging, and over all, cowering. "No, not any more, I'm an Uchiha and I never give in." She jumped up and sprinted after Sasuke, Luke and Nacuroo behind her, But Itachi raced into the still hanging night fog. Raina finally saw her father through the darkness of the night fog. "Father...lets end this!" Sasuke turned to face her, but was pulled into the fog by a hand.

"Dad, no!" Nacuroo screamed, he tried to run but Raina signaled for him to freeze.

"I started this, let me end it. I've realized that even though I'm an Uchiha it dosen't mean I don't have to work for my title. I'm ready for this madness to stop." Raina jumped into the air as high as she could. "Hey, sensie, I call this one...shurican shower!" Raina began to throw sherican after sherican into the fog, praying that her dad would get out of there. As each shurican entered the fog, deadly screams of pain arose from the fog. As if Raina was an answer to a prayer, Raina began to fall towards the ground just as the sun appered and the night fog faded. The scene was grusum, but one that pleased Raina. There lay Itachi, face down, and blasted by shurican, and oviously dead. Sasuke was standing beside Eric.

"Father...NO! Raina, I will get my revenge! The Uchiha Clan will end with the birth of your child!" Ricky screeched.

Raina froze, and Luke suddenly realized that was what she had saw. Ricky eyed her one last time, then was gone. Raina let out a scream of pure terror, then laid down on the cold ground, it felt good. She had killed Itachi, but now she had to fear Ricky, more than anything.

----

Sasuke had carried Raina home, her chakura was dangerously low. Sakura bandaged her sholder, and cover any extra cuts. Before Raina fell into slumber there was one more shock in store for her. Sasuke carefully opened her door and walked in, but there were two pairs of foot beats. "I think she's asleep, we better not wake her." He said to the second person.

"No dad, I'm awake, what do you want?" Raina asked, she didn't want to sit up it hurt to much.

"I like you to meet someone special, someone who's going to change the family." Raina opened her eyes to see the girl she thought her father was cheating on their mom with.

"You, your the girl whose going to make my life miserable. How dare you bring her here to show her to me, father."

"Why is she going to make your life miserable, and I know I taught you better than that?" Sasuke scorned.

"I saw you...I saw you both, you dishonor this family!" Raina yelled.

"Oh...I think I know what she'e thinking." Said the voice quietly. "My name is Sashia, your father met me on one of his missions. My mother chose him to be my Godfather, because they were close friends. My father left us and my mother has died, I came here in search of a home." Raina hearing that Sashia's mother had died mumbled;

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sashia. May be when I can move again we can talk a little."

"I'd like that." She said quietly. Finally the thought of a cheating father releaved from her mind, Raina drifted to sleep.

----

As Raina woke the next morning she saw a note placed beside her bed. It read:

_Dear Raina,_

_I heard about your problem with Ricky, and without him you won't be able to take the Chunin Exam. I decided to go talk to the Hokage for you, I have my ways. See you at the Rookie Nine Reunion._

_From,_

_Naruto_

"This is bad!" Raina threw herself out of bed, it looked to be about ten. She had to get to the Hokage's house, and quick. Shr got dressed and threw open her bedroom door almost knocking Nacuroo over.

"Wow, Sis. What's the rush?"

"Naruto...Hokage...not good!" She yelled and sprinted down the stairs.

"Raina take it easy, I took care of it." Naruto began to laugh. He was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Sasuke.

"What did you do?" Raina was gritting her teeth together, trying not to yell.

"You and Luke will bebe challenged by two chunin and if you beat them than you'll obtain the rank." Naruto explained. Raina gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't that bad.

"Raina, your mother and I have a surprise for you, now close your eyes." Raina did as she was told. "Ok, now, open them."

Raina looked around, nothing seemed new. "Um...I don't-."

"The back of your shirt." Her mother indicated with a small tear of joy in her eye.

Raina twisted her neck and gazed in marvel at the Uchiha sign. The Uchiha fan was placed on the back of her shirt. "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Raina squealed. She launched herself at Sasuke, giving him a huge hug. He stroked her hair, and patted her back. Then she ran to her motherwho scooped her up and twirled her around.

"You deserve it Raina, more than anybody." Naruto reached out and she tackled him.

But then the pain in her back and shoulder brought her back."Ah! It hurts!"

"You should go rest." Naruto instructed.

"No I'll go get ready for the Rookie Nine Reunion." Raina walked back upstairs and into her room.

"She's headstrong...now who dose that remind me of?" Sakura was looking at Sasuke.

"She's definatly my daughter...no doubt in my mind." He said with a proud expression on his face.

----

Raina wore a dark blue dress, to the reunion, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Even the dress had the fan on it, she was over joyed. She had brought Luke along with her for company. "You look absoulutley beautiful!" He commented.

Raina rarley wore dresses, so this made her blush. "Thank you." Luke held her hand as they walked, and that made her blush more.

"Cough cough ixnah on the cough cough hand holding eh." Nacuroo had come up behing them.

"He cough cough sucks his cough cough thumb." Raina retorted back.

----

When they got there, Raina recieved many complimants and congrdulations. She and Luke went to go sit down, while Sasuke and Naruto spared for old times sake. "You go nothing on me Uchiha." Naruto said in a mocking manner.

"Bring it, Uzamaki!"

They began to spare while Raina and Luke talked.

"So you get to wear the family emblim. Lucky for you Raina."

"Yeah, I feel like something or...someone is missing from my life though."

"Who might that be?"

"A certain brown haired green eyed teamate of mine." Luke looked down at her, he couldn't believe an Uchiha was admitting her feelings for him.

"Raina...I." Sasuke had found a weak spot in Naruto's defence. He came flying into the bench that Raina and Luke were sitting on, tipping in backwards, and sending Raina and Luke flying into the bushes. Raina felt something soft and warm on her lips and her eyes fluttered open slowly to find Luke right under her. They both blinked several times before Raina blushed and got off him.

"S...sorry.." She stamered trying not to look directly into Luke's eyes.

"It's fine..." Luke said with caring warmth. He lifted her chin, smiled, and soflty kissed her.

"I love you." Raina said finding words

"I love you too." Luke replied.

Naruto peeked over the side of the side of the bench. "Um...I'm not...never mind?"

Raina giggled, then blushed, this was embaressing. "You won't tell my dad or brother...will you?"

"Of course not...Raina, Uncle Naruto has you back."

"Cool...thanks."

"Are you ok Raina, Naruto watch where you're falling!" Sakura yelled. She looked closer at Raina and Luke. "Why are you holding hands? Young lady did something happen behind that bench?"

"With exception of your mother...I can't help you there." Naruto said standing up.

"Uh...Luke...RUN!" Laughing the entire way, Raina and Luke ran into the nearby woods.

----

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight Luke finally asked the question that no other man could have gotten close enogh to ask. (Thanks to Sasuke and Nacuroo) We were at the festival for a returning Jonin mission. Luke and I were not chosen for the mission for some reason and I found out that night, the reason why. Life can be so magical._

_Jonin of Sharingan,_

_Raina_

A 21-year-old Raina walked beside her boyfriend Luke. They had just been appointed Jonin 4 years ago, and were enjoying every second of it. Her father was as proud as he could be, and her mother loved to talk about her daughter's success. Luke's hand swayed forward and back as they walked. Sashia being among the returning Jonin made the occasion a lot more interesting for the family. A slow song began to play as they walked down the street. "Raina would you like to dance?" Luke asked pulling her out into the street.

"Uh...sure why not." Luke placed his hands on her waist and Raina drapped her arms around his neck. Raina looked around...no one else was dancing.

"Raina, do you love me?" Luke asked a caring look in his eyes.

"You know I love you, Luke. We've been through so much together." They danced quietly for a few more seconds, and then Luke spun her out.

When he brought her back in, he pulled a ring out of his pocket. Raina felt him pull her closer to him. She wished she could see his face, but her back was turned to him. He drapped his arm over her shoulder and opened in tiny box that contained the ring. "If you love me...then can you find it in your heart...to spend the rest of your life with me."

Tears flooded from Raina's eyes. "YES!" She cried turning around and launching herself into his arms.

"There's one more surprise." Luke whispered in her ear.

Sasuke came up to them. "I feel that Luke is a great man, and ninja. I know how much pride you take in your Uchiha name, Raina, and I feel Luke has earned the right to the Uchiha name." More tears welled in Raina's eyes, and Sauske took her in his arms and hugged her. "You're my only daughter, and I couldn't be any more prouder."

Sakura approched her. "I'm so proud of you, Raina. Now I wouldn't mind two grandaughters, and may be-."

"MOM! Don't scare Luke!" Raina stood beside him.

"It's ok...personally I'd like a son-."

Raina elbowed him. "Shut up!"

Nacuroo ran over and began to give Raina a nuggie. "Twerp is getting married...how cute."

Nacuroo's girlfriend for 5 years appeared and gave Raina a hug. "Good luck."

"I won't need it, but you might. He talks in his sleep, and sucks his thumb, and-."

Nacuroo put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet...she dosen't need to know that."

As the night went on Raina showed everybody her new ring. Luke stood beside her the entire time thinking:_ I really do want a son, and I know Raina dose too. We'll name him, Trent. Yeah...Trent Uchiha. I will make sure Raina lives to see him, Ricky's prophecy will not come true!_

**Fin? I think not! Keep watch for the sequel: Darkness Returns, Uchiha in Danger. Remember to read and review! Thanks for reading: Raina: The Uchiha Daughter.**


End file.
